gaianwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Lethys
Lethys is a fictional character appearing in the Gaian War universe, a Role Play by fans of the fantasy RPG genre. He is Nemises' bodyguard and one of the first majin hybrids created. He is a big help towards Nemises' plans and was created by The Master. Concept And Creation Lethy's name is from the secondary antagonist in Black And White, the reason being is that he is Nemises' second in command and Nemises is the name of the main antagonist in the same game. His abilities, weapons and some personality traits are inspired from the characters Xigbar and Braig from the Kingdom Hearts series, his apperance is based on Braig aswell although he is currently weaing the dark armour that is worn by Vanitas from the same game. History Lethys was born shortly after the hybrid process begun, like Terra, Aqua and Ventus, he was raised by Nemises. He showed a more demon like attitude then the others, being arrogant and uncaring. He became Nemises' bodyguard while Terra ad Aqua started taking missions out on the field. Nemises used Lethys to further his plans, for example sending Lethys after Terra to test Terra's strength. When Claudandus, Nikela and Leon were heading for Radinia, Nemises sent Lethys away to complete part of their plan. Lethys then attacks Aqua and Ventus as they leave Radinia, knocking them unconcious. Gaian War II Lethys first appears towards the end after Nemises is freed by Kehl. He appears while the group is fighting Nemises and joins the fray, proving a diffuclt opponent. He retreats with Nemises after U-DO awakens and they go to Castle Genesis. Lethys is last seen being sent on a mission by Nemises alongside Terra. Gaian War III Weapons and Abilities In the past, Lethys wielded two arrowguns, weapons that fired concentrated bursts of energy which take the apperance of red, diamond shapped lazers. He could use these effectly at a distance and the projectiles can cause excrutiating pain and lead to unconsciousness and even death. Lethys also wields the power to manipulate the space around him, he mainly uses this to walk upside down seemingly in mid air but he can also create portals with this ability, while it is useful method of travel Lethys can create portals near himself and his enemies and fire into them, causing them to relentlessly barrage the opponent from all sides. Oddly, in the present time, Lethys does not showcase this ability much (although he still uses portals) and he does not wield the gun arrows, he wields a katana sword and displays powers of darkness, he can also create dopplegangers of himself to confuse opponents but these can be easily destroyed. Personality Lethys has a cocky but dangerous personality, relishing in the prospect of fighting strong foes. He enjoys mocking his opponents but his attitude can cause him to get over confident and underestimate his opponents. Relationship With Other Characters Nemises: Lethys is Nemises' bodyguard and like Aqua, Terra and Ventus, was raised and taught by him. Lethys, despite his attitude does seem to take this role seriously and seems to respect Nemises' power, he constantly refers to him as "old man" which seems disrespectful but he does as Nemises ask without question, so essentially, Lehtys is loyal to Nemises but it is unclear why as Lethys does not seem to worship Unekeh at all. Terra: Terra is Lethys' rival as Lethys never quite got over the time when Terra defeated him and horribly disfigured his face. He enjoys taunting Terra and obviously can't wait to fight him again, shown when he attacks Terra to try to get him to use dark impulse. Aqua: It is suggested that Lethys had a romantic attraction to Aqua. Themes